


lock & key

by shellpuns



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Character Bonding, Sibling dynamic, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellpuns/pseuds/shellpuns
Summary: shadow and cream go to a library and shadow's a moron that self projects apparently
Kudos: 19





	lock & key

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write so i fucking did. take that obama.
> 
> this is shorter than i thought itd be but enjoy anyways i like the thought of cream and shadow just hanging out and vibing B)

“What about  _ this  _ one?” Shadow inquired, raising a book with it’s cover facing the little rabbit’s view.

“That one  _ also  _ looks very nice, but I don’t think I’ll be able to pay attention to any of these picks, Mr Shadow…” Cream responded with a meek tone as she tapped her index fingers together with a sense of poise in her movements. She  _ tried  _ to examine the title for the piece of literature presented in front of her, but even the title itself was too hard to read. “Can we  _ please  _ just go to the little kiddie section of the library?”

Shadow remained resistant to the little one’s begging eyes and tone. Stubbornly placing his suggested book of choice back on the shelf he had found it, he proceeded to rebuke, “You are much smarter than those of your age range. Reading books with wider vocabulary and less illustrations will depthen your potential and capability.”

Cream stared a bit dumbfoundedly before raising a finger as she responded, “...But, I’m six…”

“I was practicing memorizing chemical formulas when I was fresh out of my developmental capsule, you’re plenty capable like me. Age has nothing to do with it.”

“Shado-o-ow…” Cream spoke with a hint of impatience beneath her pleading voice. Clasping her hands together in front of her muzzle, she tried to pull off an even sparklier set of puppy eyes that practically shot through Shadow like daggers; pretty, glittery, ribboned daggers. “ _ Please...? I really don’t want to… _ ”

Chills went down the dark, ashen furred hedgehog’s spine as he realized it was too late to avert eye contact with the begging rabbit’s eyes. He felt his demeanor giving way, second by second, before making an effort to act unphased. “ _ Fine.  _ I see no point in squabbling if you won’t put effort into reading  _ these  _ books, anyways…”

Cream giggled and grinned. The hedgehog failed to fold his arms in defeat, due to the bunny grabbing his hand to excitedly lead him towards the kiddie corner of the library.

Stumbling and sitting down on the floor where he was signalled to wait, Shadow spectated Cream’s excitement as she proceeded rummaging through each bookshelf, both high and low, before she returned with one light blue colored book. “I got my favorite one!” She exclaimed gleefully, promptly plopping down beside the larger mobian. She opened up the book and pointed at the beginning page. “This is Lock! They’re the main character.”

“I see.” Shadow raised an eyebrow as he stoically responded. “Who’s this one?” He queried with an emotionless tone, simultaneously placing a finger below the location of an accompanying character on the page.

“That’s Key! They’re Lock’s sibling, but one day…” She paused, turning a page as she explained.

The page was hosting a scene in which the protagonist looked distraught over the departure of their aforementioned sibling, who was now but a mere silhouette walking away within the distance. Shadow internally analyzed these illustrations far too much, considering it was really, in reality, a simple-themed children’s book.

“...They said they had to go away for grown-up things. Lock doesn’t see them very much anymore, but they still write to each other!” Cream ensued her explanation of the story, proceeding to flip through a few more pages. “Lock is really lonely for a while. It makes me feel bad for them…!”

“It’s their fault for secluding themself away from other people.” Shadow didn’t hesitate to make yet another one of his rebukes, but at yet, it only earned a disappointed glance from the young bunny.

“Well they  _ didn’t  _ try to seclude themself-!” She flipped yet another page to emphasize her point. The page held an illustration of Lock, the drawing implying they were ignored and pushed away by background characters. Shadow grew visibly irritated at Cream’s correction. Was he really getting mad at a book character that seemed to be in...slight yet strikingly similar situations?

“They get super lonely! The book tries to make some moments seem funny when they fail at making themself feel better, but I thought it was  _ mean! _ ” The rabbit pouted and quivered her lip a bit exaggeratingly without intention, halting her page flipping once making it to one of the pages before the end of the story.

“But then they find a friend- she’s a little happy-go-lucky dog!” Cream explained once more, bouncing in place just slightly. “I like her a lot. She makes Lock feel really happy at the end and they hang out together!”

Shadow listened to her go on and on about the silly little children’s book, gripping at his ankle inhibitors idly as a fidgeting substitute. “Really now?”

She hummed in confirmation. “The book says they both do a bunch of stuff to make the sadness go away…! Like picnics, and having tea parties, and gardening, and--”

“And going to the library together.” The hedgehog looked at Cream with an expectant yet blank expression after his deadpan interjection occurred.

She took a moment to process his interruption. She was quick to turn her head to him while staring at him with a quizzical expression.

...Before smiling at the older mobian brightly and nodding. “...Yeah-!!”


End file.
